Give What You Have
by JxTina
Summary: Some gifts are traditional. Others less so. But it's the thought that counts, right? Seth/OC - part of the Seth/Siobhan series (click on my stories to see others in the series!). ONE-SHOT. RATED M FOR A REASON!


My Sethban addiction continues...

There is a little story behind this one. There I was sat watching True Detective when the closing credits begun and this heavy guitar riff started up. I looked up the song, stuck it on my phone and played it a couple of times on my commute into work. And then this little idea popped into my head. Now, the song itself isn't exactly romantic, well not in the traditional sense by any means. But I've included the lyrics in this story just to break it up a little and I would recommend you go and take a listen and perhaps you can see (well, hear), why it inspired this little one-shot.

As always, thank you for the reviews, the favourites, the follows. I promise to return to RoLex at some point, but next on the list is a certain Mr Ambrose. Stay tuned.

 **WARNING:** Smut - this is almost PWP, but I hope the ending supplies something extra and moves Sethban along nicely

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nada except wonderful Siobhan. Lyrics of Black Grease by The Black Angels used without permission.

Enjoy x

* * *

The door buzzes and clicks. Pushing it open, I tug my suitcase behind me, brown paper crinkling in my other hand as I carefully manoeuvre the door without crushing the flowers. I can hear Siobhan's door opening on the first floor as I make my way up the stairs. As I turn the corner, I can see her head poking out, a smile spreading across her face as she meets my eye.

"You scrub up good," she says appreciatively as I near, her gaze dropping to take in my black dress pants and button down.

"Anything for you, sweetheart," I murmur as I pause outside her door to cup the back of her head, soft curls tickling my palm, and bend down to kiss her. "I missed you."

"Missed you too." She moves back to let me inside and only then I realise that I am rather over-dressed for the occasion.

"I thought," I begin as she shuts the door behind me. "That you had your heart set on some fancy dinner."

"Can't a girl change her mind?" She plucks at her sweats, the hooded top zipped up to just above her breasts, revealing a hint of pale skin beneath.

"I take it you didn't change your minds on gifts though?" I smirk as she shakes her head with a grin. "For you," I offer her the flowers.

Peeking inside the wealth of brown paper, she lets out a happy sigh. "Sunflowers... They're beautiful, Seth." She leans closer, her eyes fluttering closed as she breathes in their scent and I notice for the first time how her dark her make up is tonight.

"There's more," I chuckle, leaning down to unzip the front pocket of my suitcase and pulling free a small box. She raises an eyebrow as she accepts it, her fingers brushing over mine.

She knocks the lid free with her thumb and then looks back up at me. "You remembered?"

"Of course."

Setting the flowers down on the table, tissue paper rustles as she plucks the ring from the box. Months ago, on one of her trips to me rather than the other way around, we'd been walking from a restaurant to a bar when she'd pulled me to a shop window. Through the security bars, she'd pointed out a thumb ring, admiring its delicate design, the way the thin silver looped together to form a bow-like shape. When I went back a few weeks later to buy it for her, the guy in the shop had informed me that it was an infinity love knot. Nothing seemed for perfect for an anniversary gift.

I shake my head with a small smile, which thankfully goes unnoticed by Siobhan who is too busy murmuring her thanks as she slides the ring onto her thumb and tilts her head from side to side to admire its fit. When did I become such a sap? Oh that's right, the second this girl agreed to give me a chance, a year ago to the day to be precise. Even the flower-seller at the corner of her street gave me a knowing look when I asked for half a dozen sunflowers without a second glance at the roses that adorned most of the outside display. There was no way they would evoke the same reaction as those rich yellow petals would and have.

Moving behind Siobhan, I wrap my arms around her and pull her close. She sinks into my embrace, twisting her head to look back up at me.

"Thank you," she whispers, a hand coming up to caress the back of my neck and pull me closer so she can press her lips to mine. She moans softly into the kiss and a shiver erupts down my spine, my arms squeezing her small frame tightly as she turns fully and wraps her arms around my neck.

"You're welcome," I breathe as she pulls back. "You sure you don't wanna go out?"

"You might not be so eager after I give you your gift."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"Patience, Rollins," she giggles, eliciting a growl from me as she squirms out of my arms and picks up the flowers. She pads into the kitchen and I watch as she stands on tiptoes to grab a vase from the top shelf, the hem of her hoodie shifting to expose a sliver of bare back.

"So," I call out over the sound of running water as I settle on the couch. "You get me the new Playstation or something?"

She laughs. "I am not funding your little gaming habit. But you can definitely play with this gift."

"Oh God, it's not some Monopoly special edition? I still got a bruise from last time."

"That's because you cheated and you deserved it."

"I didn't cheat!"

"Did too!" She retorts and I hear the solid thud behind me and turn to see her shifting the vase on the table, the flowers haphazardly arranged inside. "But no, it's not a board game you'll be pleased to know."

"Then what?"

But she doesn't answer me, just beckons me to follow her, walking backwards, her eyes on me as she leads me away from the couch.

"Sweetheart, tell me already. The suspense is killing me," I beg as she pushes the door to her bedroom open and steps into the shadows.

"I want doesn't get," she chuckles. "And if the suspense is killing you now, then just you wait."

"Siobhan..." I warn, calling after her but she just shakes her head with a grin.

"Patience," she reminds me.

I follow her into the bedroom, taking the seat in the chair she gestures to, with its back to the bed. Glancing around, I note the handful of candles on the dresser, the twinkling strings of fairy lights adorning the shelves on the wall. I look back at her and watch as a satisfied grin forms on her face.

"Wait here."

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere."

She disappears into the bathroom, pushing the door to.

One year. It feels like only yesterday that I was on that beach, spilling my heart out, not knowing if she'd even believe me let alone give me a shot. And ever since, there hasn't been a day that passes that I don't count my lucky stars that she said she would. There were so many moments, so early on that I wondered if she'd call it quits. I wonder how many times she came close and then I push those thoughts away, because she hasn't left me, she hasn't given up. I most certainly haven't. I strive every fucking day to prove to her that this is all worth it – that all the time apart is worth it for the time we get together. Because that's what could kill us. That part is hard on both of us, but somehow we pull through and it's days like today where I get to see her, to hold her, to kiss her, to tell her I love her and see her eyes light up... It's days like today that make it all seem so easy.

The door creaks open and I look up, my mouth going dry.

Gone are the sweats, in their place a white shirt, it's deep V-neck hinting at black lace beneath. The hem stops just below her hips, clinging to her frame and revealing a hint of black lace panties beneath, along with the full length of her legs. Her skin glows in the low light as she leans against the doorframe, one arm stretched up, fingers curling around the wooden frame. She slowly raises her other hand and starts to wrap thick locks of red hair around her fingers. I'm fucking hypnotised already.

"Worth not going out for?" she purrs.

"Holy shit, Siobhan..."

She smirks. "So I said it was something you can play with, but just like your video games, this too comes with a super long intro... One that you can't just skip. Not that you'd want to."

"Fuck," I can't help but whine, earning a smirk in return.

"And no touching," she adds, making me groan in want as she pushes off the doorframe. I realise her raised hand was holding the remote that she now points at the speakers on the dresser.

There's a slight pause and then the sound of a heavy guitar riff fills the air. I raise an eyebrow in surprise and she winks at me, her hips slowly moving in time, her eyes soon fluttering closed as the drums kick in. Her head rolls back, hair cascading down her back as her hands cup her breasts for a second before drifting down over her stomach, her fingers brushing over the hem of her shirt and pulling it a little higher to fully reveal the black panties below.

I gulp as I take in the thin strings, complete with bows that slide over her hips, down to the panel covering her modesty but only just. She starts to rotate on the spot and my breath catches in my throat as the thin strings disappear into black mesh that clings to her ass, revealing so much yet so little at the same time. She glances over her shoulder, her gaze commanding me to look up and meet her eye as turns back to face me, her hands dropping back to her hips as she continues to sway. Her fingers drift over the top of her thighs as her knees bend and she dips low from left to right.

 _You're a storm, you're so emotional_

 _Moody and controlled, sly and involved_

 _You're alright, you come to me in times_

 _You make me realise, I'm not the kindest guy_

The lyrics are haunting, but I'm barely listening, too transfixed in watching Siobhan's petite body move to the beat as she lowers her gaze, eyelashes brushing over her high cheekbones, her hands sliding over her thighs as she lowers herself to slowly bounce on bent knees, feet arched. Her thighs are spread wide, but only for a second before she snaps them closed, hands on her knees as she sways her ass back into standing.

 _But I give, give, give, give_

 _I give what I can give_

I slide my own hands over my thighs, my palms sweaty, chest tight as she grips the hem of her shirt once again and starts to drag it up over her stomach.

 _So just give, give, give, give_

 _Give me what you have, dear_

I suck in a deep breath as the shirt slips over her breasts, revealing a black lace bra, with two straps criss-crossing underneath. She turns on the spot again, tugging the shirt completely over her head, twisting the material around her wrists as she looks back at me over her shoulder, biting her lip as she meets my gaze for a split second and then looks away.

 _Slow, you kept me in that storm_

 _You showed me things galore_

 _Made me want much more_

 _And now denied, the things I saw inside_

 _The things I saw inside is what really caught my eye_

Turning back to face me, she drops to the floor again, this time leaning forward, her eyes on me once again as she slowly starts to crawl towards me. My heart is fucking pounding, my dick starting to strain against the confines of my pants as I shift uncomfortably in my seat as she gets closer. Her plump bottom lip pouts ever so slightly as she reaches me, her hands gripping my knees as she raises herself and then whips her hair around in time with the lyrics.

 _And you give, give, give, give_

 _Just give what you can_

She rises, arching her back, her head tantalisingly close to my chest as she looks up at me. Her eyes are wide, a hint of innocence about them but I soon brush that aside when I see an all too familiar wicked glimmer. Her hands slide up my legs, over my own hands and to my chest as she eases herself between my legs. I struggle to keep my eyes on her face, failing miserably as they sink lower to her breasts which tease me only inches away from my face as she straightens and turns.

 _And I'll live, live, live, live_

 _Live while I can, dear_

Her hands reach for mine, tugging them to her hips and I groan as I touch her hot skin, my thumbs running over the sheer backside of her panties, my other fingers tweaking the thin strings at the front, pulling them away from her skin and letting go with a sharp snap. She hisses as she drops her hands to my knees, lowering her ass to my lap and slowly starting to grind. Now it's my turn to hiss loudly as her ass rubs against my crotch, my dick throbbing painfully. She throws me a smirk over her shoulder as she leans forward slightly, accentuating her back, her gyrating rhythm never once letting up.

And then she slips from my grasp and I curse myself for not holding her more firmly. Wiggling away from me, she turns on the spot and slowly starts to circle the chair, a hand reaching out to trail over my shoulder as she stands behind me. A hand on both shoulders now, her fingers slowly making their way down my chest and back up again. I shiver as I feel her breath ghost along my cheek, her hair tickling my neck as her fingers run back up my chest and start to pluck open the first few buttons of my shirt. But her touch is temporary and she's soon moving back in front of me, hips rocking from side to side as the lyrics start up again.

 _You're so surprised, you see me put up fights_

 _You hear me realise, you come along for rides_

 _You're just so kind, the eagle with red wine_

 _You made me see that bright eye, between me and time_

Raising her foot, she plants it on the chair between my legs. Leaning forward, her hands curl around the back of my neck as she comes closer and closer, her mouth barely an inch from mine. I groan wantonly, my eyes flickering closed as she chuckles softly, her knee pressed against my chest, pinning me to the chair. Pulling back, she keeps her foot on the chair, slowly swaying those damn hips as I wet my lips and rake my palms down my thighs once again.

 _To just kill, kill, kill, kill_

 _You kill what you can_

She turns away again, her hands on her hips as she shakes her ass to the beat, pausing only when my hand makes contact with hers, coaxing her back to me. She obliges me, but brushes my hand away as she leans back, her hair teasing my chin as she offers me a view of her breasts from above, her own hands sliding over her stomach before she rights herself and then bends forward.

"Fuck..."

Her ass bobs in front of me as she touches the floor for a brief second and then stands tall.

 _And you kill, kill, kill, kill_

 _Anything you want_

Turning to face me for what I hope and pray is the final time, she steps closer and hooks her left leg over my right. Curling her leg around the back of the chair as she lowers herself into my lap, arching her body as she leans back, exposing her body to me. I can't help but run my hand up the expanse of her leg, her skin smooth beneath my calloused fingers. A soft moan flutters from her lips as I reach her thigh, my hand caressing the sensitive inner skin. I shift my other hand beneath her, cupping the back of her neck and bringing her back to sitting, my mouth slamming against hers the first chance I get.

"Fuck, sweetheart," I growl against her lips. I can't contain myself any longer. All this damn teasing, my blood is pumping hard and fast, my dick painfully hard as I twist her in my lap, pulling her ass back against me as I curl my hands over her thighs. I nuzzle her neck, reaching up with one hand to roughly push her hair aside so I can nip at her neck, her shoulder, her ear lobe. "I'm gonna fuck you so damn hard, Siobhan. You're gonna be screaming my name, the second I push my dick inside you."

My fingers run along the edge of her panties, feeling her skin start to pebble at my touch as I tease along the join between her thighs and sex. I can feel her legs straining against mine as she tries to widen her stance, but I refuse to budge, holding her firm against me.

"Y'know, I really should be getting my revenge for this torture..." I whisper huskily, my mind already spinning out of control at the potential. "But revenge is best served cold and I'm gonna make sure it's fucking icy cold when I get you back."

She whimpers softly as my fingers glide over her covered pussy. I can feel the dampness and a groan escapes the back of my throat, completely giving me away. But she doesn't notice. Her head drops back on my shoulder, granting me more access to her neck.

"That's a damn fine show you put on for me, sweetheart. But now I got a taste for it. And I want more."

I push her to her feet, standing behind her, my hands gripping her hips as she sways slightly. Kicking the chair aside, I push her towards the bed.

"Let's see if we can make this body of yours dance all over again," I murmur as she falls back on the bed and I stand above her, unbuttoning the rest of my shirt and tossing it aside.

Crawling over her, I feel her hands glide up my sides, over my chest and circling my neck. But I'm one step ahead of her, my head already dipping down to nuzzle her cheek and then capture her mouth. She's hot and fiery and I suddenly notice the tang of wine on her tongue and wonder how much dutch courage that took. Whatever it took, I'm going to make damn sure I thank her enough to make it worth it.

Her nails claw at my hair, tugging it loose and winding it around her fingers as I grind my pant-clad dick against her hip and feel her body arch in response. With great strength, I tear my mouth from hers, watching as she wets her bruised lips as if savouring my taste. She groans quietly as I kiss her chin and then her throat, picking out the same spot I always do and earning the same strangled cry as I suck hard.

My hands sneak under her body the next time she arches, unsnapping her bra and disposing of it a few seconds later. I cup her breast, my thumb brushing over her already hard nipple as she desperately tries to push my mouth towards the other and then changes her mind halfway through and tugs me upwards and back to her mouth.

Reaching behind my head, I grab her hands and press them onto the bed instead, my fingers tickling her palms as she squirms beneath me. Lowering my head to her breast, I keep my eyes on her face as I circle the nipple with my tongue. She watches me with baited breath, her eyelids heavy, finally fluttering closed as I wrap my lips around the tip and tug gently.

"Seth..."

"Patience," I grin back up at her and she scowls in return.

I shift to her other breast and repeat the same movements, only this time I rewarded with an indecipherable mumble and moan. I let go of her hands, noting how she doesn't even try to move them. Cupping both breasts, I pinch her nipples sharply as I shift over her and press my mouth to her rib cage, breathing in a faint scent of perfume mixed with the far stronger mint of her body wash. I sink lower, reaching her stomach as my hands drag down her sides, raising her body slightly as I nip at her waist and listen to her hiss.

I rub my chin along the waistband of her panties, my beard tickling her as she wriggles and lets out a spluttered laugh. But her laughter soon dies down as I slide my fingers between the thin strings and her hips and slowly start to pull her panties south. I kiss every inch of exposed skin, following the curve of her thighs that lead to my prize. I can smell her wetness, my brain going fuzzy when I do and I can't wait to make her scream my name as I eat this sweet pussy of hers.

Phone sex only goes so far. And as vivid as my imagination is, and hers for that matter, nothing will ever compare to the real thing. Sure, she can tell me what she wants and tell me how she remembers it feeling and I can whisper back to her everything I'm going to do to her when I next get her alone, but we both know we're only scratching the surface. What goes on behind closed doors, what happens every time we're in the same room, whether there's a bed or not, has always remained the same. I still can't keep my hands off her. I thought that was supposed to pass or at least subside at least. I'm not supposed to feel like a horny teenager around her. But God, I am twice as bad as a regular horny teenager. I want to have my cake and eat the whole damn lot and then some.

I reach my goal, easing back to admire her naked form as I throw her panties to the floor and glide my hands over her legs, slowly easing them apart. Her hands are still above her head, curled into fists in the sheets. She sucks in a deep breath as I trail a finger down her inner thigh. Lowering myself to the bed, I push her legs further apart, hooking one over my shoulder as I move closer, her scent hitting me as I take a breath and I groan.

The first taste is always the best. Not only because of the taste, but because of her response. She moans my name, her hips bucking, her head rocking from side to side as I push her other leg out further, opening her up to me. I run my tongue along her slit, feeling her juices seep out just for me. I kiss her softly, licking my lips as I part her with my fingers and slip one inside. Her inner muscles immediately clamp down, begging my finger not to leave, but I ignore their request, sliding my finger in and out of her at a steady pace as I lap around her entrance and feel her body soften against me.

She yelps my name as I brush the tip of my tongue over her clit, her heel digging into my back as I shift my arm over her hips and push her firmly onto the bed. She wriggles for a second before softening once more as I go back to lapping up her juices created from my finger inside her. I ease another finger inside, twisting them ever so slightly and curling them forward until she starts to curse repeatedly. I circle her clit again with my tongue, inching closer with every circuit until-

"Fuck Seth!"

I tug the sensitive nub between my lips, sucking hard as she fights my arm with her bucking hips. Her other leg is shaking, threatening to crush my neck as she curls it around my shoulders and holds on for dear life.

"Seth... Please... I'm so fucking close..." She begs me quietly and I swear I hear her choke back a sob as I tug a little harder on her clit, grazing it gently with my teeth. My fingers are pounding into her tight pussy, the sound of her wetness filling my ears as I release the pressure on her hips and allow her to thrust herself into my face.

She hangs on the precipice, feet on my back, her own back arched as she shudders and howls in release. And then she's collapsing, squirming, trying to get out of my reach as I hold her still, my tongue on her clit, my fingers still inside her as I push her for another.

Because I can never get enough. Not of her. As selfish as it may be, I want to relive this again and again. I want to make her cum again and again, just like now. I want to make her scream and howl and beg and whisper and whimper my name.

"I'm not done with you yet," I growl into her thigh as she struggles against my arm.

"Seth... Fuck... I'm..."

"Take it, sweetheart. Go on..."

My thumb is on her clit now, rubbing in circles as I bite her thigh and then her hip and then her stomach as I rise up her body, settling on her breasts as she trembles beneath me. All it takes is for my mouth to wrap around her nipple and she's cumming again, her juices coating my fingers as she writhes beneath me, her arms straining in their tight grip on the sheets.

Her cheeks are flushed, a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead, her hair sticking to her skin wherever it touches. I suck my fingers dry, groaning at the taste as she breathes heavily.

"You okay?" I murmur, rubbing my nose across her hot cheek.

"That... God, I've missed that," she murmurs.

"That's what you get when you tease me."

"I should tease you more often," she giggles lazily and I groan into her neck. I feel a hand on my back, sliding south and then over my waist and between our bodies. Material shifts against my straining dick and I groan again, louder this time. "Let me make it up to you."

But I shake my head, pulling her hand away as I shift back off the bed. "You can suck it later, right now, I want a repeat performance."

She gives me a confused look as I strip off my pants and slowly start to fist my dick. Moving to the end of the bed, I grab the chair and turn it around before taking a seat. I beckon her towards me, my hand still on my dick as she scoots to the edge of the bed and stands.

"Turn around," I twirl my finger in the air. I reach for her with both hands and slowly guide her backwards to my lap.

Her legs slowly ease over my thighs as I hold her firm, biting back a moan as I feel her hand on my dick, fisting it slowly as she guides the tip to brush against her wet entrance. I nuzzle the back of her neck as together, we lower her body down, the breath slowly escaping her body as my dick slides inside her.

"Jesus..."

"Oh fuck, Siobhan... Rock those hips for me. Dance on me, sweetheart," I rasp into her neck, my fingers brushing her hair aside so I can latch onto her tender skin as she starts to the test the waters.

I grip her thighs as she starts to rock, back and forth. Her legs are spread wide and I know the sensation is driving her insane as she gasps and whimpers in my arms. Her head rocks back onto my shoulder, giving me more access to her neck which I continue to adorn with suckling kisses. Her own hands find my thighs, gripping them tightly for leverage as she starts to rise and fall. Her feet barely touch the floor, arched as she balances on her toes.

"That's it, ride my dick..." I growl into her ear, leaving her thighs to cup her breasts instead, pinching her nipples until she cries out.

Her head lolls forward, but I wrap my fist in her hair and tug her back to me, twisting her face to me so I can capture her lips once again, nipping at that plump bottom lip as my hips start to buck upwards, matching her rhythm. With my free hand, I edge it slowly over her thigh, seeking out her clit. I swallow her moan as I gently circle it, fully aware of how sensitive it can feel, especially with her legs stretched wide.

"Shit, Shiv..." I can feel her tightening around my length, my hips thrusting upwards threatening to overtake her pace as her back starts to arch. My fist in her hair tightens, pulling her back sharply as I pinch her clit.

"Seth... Christ, I'm gonna cum..." Her voice is pleading, her body begging for another release and I am more than happy to give it to her.

Her hands go limp on my thighs, her body sagging against me as I wrap my arms around her and lift her up and down on my dick with ease.

"Siobhan... Fuck, you're so wet for me. Squeeze my dick, sweetheart, go on, squeeze my dick and make me cum."

Her pussy ripples around my length and I groan approvingly into her neck.

"Again."

Her body slowly comes back to life, her feet arching on the floor yet again as she starts to gently bounce on my dick. My hand moves to her ass as I push her forward slightly. I smack it and squeeze, feeling her jerk against me. My fist is back in her hair as she throws her ass back on my dick and I smack her ass again, grunting as I thrust into her once, twice.

I cum with a shout, my hand on her hip, pulling her back to me as I pulse inside her. I sink back in the chair, its hard frame digging into my back as Siobhan slowly eases herself from my lap, stumbling slightly as she stands on shaky legs.

I snake an arm around her hips and pull her back to me, turning her in my arms to stare up at her flushed face.

"You're beautiful," I murmur, watching her cheeks redden even more. "And that was the best gift I could ever ask for."

She smiles, running a hand down the side of my face. "I'm glad you enjoyed."

I turn my mouth and capture a finger, kissing the tip softly. "You bet I did, sweetheart. I get turned on just watching you dance around the kitchen, let alone when you're grinding all you got on my dick. Fuck..."

My curse mingles with her giggle as she tugs me towards the bed. She wraps us in the sheets, curling against me as I run my fingers through her hair and brush my lips across her forehead.

"I love you," I whisper, grinning as she says it back. I'll never get tired of hearing it. Never.

She's quiet for a moment, her fingers tracing invisible patterns across my chest.

"I got you something else."

I look down at her. "Whatever it is, I doubt it's gonna top what just happened."

"It might, I don't know."

She drags the sheets with her as she moves, leaning down to open the drawer in the bedside table. There's a rustle of paper and then she's back by my side, an envelope in hand.

She hands it to me without a word and I look at her questioningly before I slide my fingers under the seal and open. I pull out a whole ream of paper and look back at up her, confusion etched across my face.

"What's this?"

She bites her lip before answering. "It's a contract."

"For what?"

"My job."

I glance down at the top sheet, skimming the words until one jumps out at me. "Freelance?"

"Yeah," she gives me a small smile. "I've been thinking about it for a while. It's a good company, great perks, but I was starting to feel kinda stuck. I've always wanted to start my own business and well, this just seemed like the first, logical step. I wanted to be more independent, to make decisions for myself, rather than them. They've agreed an initial six month contract to finish the current project and in the mean time, I can work at building up a client base."

"That's great," I grin, reaching out to pull her back into my arms. I brush my lips over hers. "Congratulations."

"It... It also means that I'm not office-based anymore. I can go anywhere I like." She lets the words hang in the air, her eyes darting over my face.

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere," she confirms. "As long as there's WiFi and a decent supply of coffee, I'm all good to go."

"Interesting," I ponder. "I know a pretty good place that has both those things. And a helluva lot more besides."

"Really?"

I lower my mouth to her ear. "My apartment, Siobhan."

"Seth... I wasn't hinting."

"I know."

"You do? Because, I really wasn't. I just wanted to give you this, so you knew that I'm... Well, I'm serious about us."

"I know you are."

"I know I always said that I had my life set up here and I wasn't going to change that. But... I guess my life, my choices have changed. You're a big part of my life now, Seth. And I want to keep it that way. And if I'm always tied here, then there's a chance, a small chance, that one day you won't be in my life because of everything else. And I don't want that to happen." Her words are fast and she trips over them in her attempt to explain herself.

My heart is pounding in my chest as I push the papers back into the envelope. "Siobhan... You really don't need to explain to me. Honestly, no pressure, sweetheart. I just wanted you to know, the offer is there for the taking. Whenever you want."

She nods slowly. "I really wasn't-"

"I know," I lean down and kiss her softly. "Whenever you're ready."

She curls against me, humming in approval as my fingers ghost down her back.

"It would be nice," she murmurs.

"What would?"

"To live with you."

I grin into her hair. "It would be nice to live with you too."

"Just don't expect me to have a hot meal on the table when you come home."

"I've tasted your attempts at cooking," I chuckle as she pinches my sides. "As long you promise to keep the bed warm for me, I'll be happy."

"Ah," she giggles. "He finally reveals his true motives."

I roll her onto her back as she continues to laugh. Rocking back on my heels, I pull the covers from her body.

"Sweetheart, can you blame me?"

 **Fin x**


End file.
